Viaje Al Infierno
by LuuFpCullen
Summary: Bella es una Joven enamorada de un vampiro, en el cual un dia mientras estan juntos se queda dormida y aparece en el infierno encontrandose con James, victoria y Laurent, es una historia de Romance y Accion


_Los personajes son de Stephanie meyer (: ella es la creadora de Edward, bella, james, laurent y victoria... yo solo arme la historia con base a lo que dice Edward en Twilight '' Ya que me voy al infierno ''.  


* * *

Hola! :$  
__  
Este Es Mi primer One-Shot, lo hice con una amiga..  
practicamente somos Nuevas en esto y pues esta historia es la primera_  
_Ojala les Guste y Pues Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto_.

_

* * *

_

Era un día normal junto a mi Edward, todo era perfecto junto a él, siempre me hacia feliz, llego la noche y ya tenía sueño; Edward me dijo- Tranquila mi Bells, cuidare de ti mientras duermes-. Con solo esas palabras pude Dormir Tranquilamente

Cuando menos pensé termine en el propio infierno, todo estaba con fuego, el piso, el agua, la gente sufría, no sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar.

Era demasiado real, demasiado vivido para ser un Sueño, algo andaba mal.  
Me sentía perdida, desorbitada, entonces Grite Su Nombre: Edward!! -Dije- Donde estas, Edward!!-.

El no respondió, entonces me di cuenta de que el no estaba, yo había resultado allí y sin saber como había llegado, estaba sola.

Todo era fuego pero el ambiente era muy frio y parecía que me iba a congelar.

De pronto, Vi dos sombras que a lo lejos se dirigían hacia mi posición.

En mis Adentros me pregunte quienes podrían Ser.

A medida que avanzaron sus rostros se hicieron más claros y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que eran los dos monstruos que desearon mi muerte en la tierra... Entre en Pánico, estaba Sola y esta vez Edward no podría Venir a Salvarme, Me arme de valor y fui a Su encuentro, Sabia que Las Probabilidades de que Sobreviviera eran Nulas.

Nos encontramos, Ellos tenían Los Ojos Negros, Victoria y James me Observaron un Rato sin Decir una Sola Palabra. Me Pregunte cuando Empezaría mi Tortura, Seria una Muerte lenta y Dolorosa. De pronto El Silencio se Volvió Ensordecedor y Decidí Romperlo. -Que desean?- Aunque Ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta Fue lo único que mis Labios pudieron Articular.

Victoria Sonrió mientras que James seguía observándome Fijamente, pero ninguno respondió a mi pregunta, Sentí que el Piso se Movió y de Repente me sentí Mareada, Me di cuenta de que Había contenido la Respiración Durante un largo Tiempo, Aspire una Gran bocanada de Aire y les volví a preguntar.  
Necesitaba a Edward, no sabía qué hacer con ellos al frente; de un momento a otro llego Laurent y me dijo:- Hola Bella-.-Hola Laurent-Le respondí-.  
Me ahogaba en mis propios pensamientos de que me podría llegar a pasar, era muy negativa.

Recordé aquel momento en el salón de ballet, cuando James me engaño y me llevo hasta allá, solo para morderme y que el veneno pasara por todo mi cuerpo para que al final me convirtiera en vampiro con suerte había llegado Edward.  
Ahora tenía miedo de que volviera a suceder, pero esta vez estaba sola, sin mi querido Edward para salvarme.

James se coloco a mi lado izquierdo y victoria a mi lado derecho, mientras tanto Laurent estaba atrás mío, no tenía posibilidad de salvarme, eran rápidos.

Necesitaba a Edward junto a mí, de un momento a otro reaccione y grite: Edward!! Te necesito!! inútil Bella, ahora estas sola; mira a James y a Victoria, quieren vengarse por lo que hizo tu amado-respondió dejándome fría y sin que algún pensamiento pasara por mi cabeza.  
Empecé a recordar toda mi vida desde que llegue a Forks, de cómo conocí a Edward y a los Cullen, de cómo me entere de que mi Ed era un vampiro, simplemente tenía el sueño de ser inmortal y compartir toda mi vida junto a los Cullen y junto a Edward.

De un momento a otro James se empezó a acercar cada vez más llegando a tal punto que solo observaba mi cuello, observaba de cómo circulaba mi sangre y presentí de inmediato que estaba sediento por beberla.

Victoria siseo y James se Alejo un Poco de mi Cuello Le dijo algo con una veloz mirada pero no fui capaz de descifrare intentaba decirle pensé que tal vez si lograba que otra cosa atrajera la atención de James Yo podría Huir, pero eso era demasiado Improbable ya que él no estaba solo, ensimismada en mis pensamientos no fui consciente de la partida de Laurent hasta que sentí una breve brisa en mi cabello, voltee a mirar y el ya no estaba, cuando volví mi mirada, mi rostro se encontró a pocos centímetros del de James; en una fracción de segundo pensé en Edward y en Lo mucho que lo amaba, me entristeció pensar que no me había despedido de el y ardí en deseos de poder verlo en este momento, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus brazos... James Inhalo el aire lleno del Aroma de mi Dulce Sangre, Con una Mano presiono mi brazo y La mano libre la llevo a mi cabello, se inclino para poder clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello y senti la presion con que mi sangre fluía por mis venas, senti sus colmillos llenos de ponzoña, próximos a penetrar mi piel, y en ese momento sentí como un tempano de hielo rosaba la piel de mi mejilla; Desperté abruptamente y no podía ver bien mis ojos estaba ahogados con mis lagrimas y Entonces senti Sus Labios Helados Sobre Mi Piel, Dijo -Tranquila Amor, Aquí Estoy-. Reconocí la voz de Ángel instantáneamente al igual que Sus Labios Y Su Embriagante Sabor.

Edward intentaba Tranquilizarme Y Repetía una Y Otra vez - Solo ha sido una Pesadilla Bella-.-Tranquila Amor, Aquí Estoy-.

Pronto abrí los ojos y vi a Edward claramente, justo a mi lado, rodeándome con sus brazos. Desde ese momento estuve segura que todo había sido una pesadilla y de que Edward nunca me abandono.  
-En cada Crepúsculo te Tendré, Me desearás Y Te Amare… En cada Luna Nueva te Perderé, Me Anhelaras y Sin ti Moriré… en Cada Eclipse te Recuperare y Te amare con Cada Fibra de Mi Ser y en cada Amanecer te Perteneceré, Y Serás Todo Mi Ser-Me dijo.

Con esas palabras estuve segura de que nuestro amor seria para siempre y que nunca me abandonaría y de que tendríamos una hermosa familia.

-Edward eres mi vida, con solo pasar un momento si ti es ir al infierno y sufrir porque tú eres el único que me da las fuerzas para despertar cada día más-Le dije-.  
Y Todo Concluyo con un beso.


End file.
